Subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons are sometimes non-homogeneous in their composition along the length of wellbores that extend into such formations. It is sometimes desirable to treat and/or otherwise manage the formation and/or the wellbore differently in response to the differing formation composition. Some wellbore servicing systems and methods allow such treatment and some refer to such treatments as zonal isolation treatments. However, in some wellbore servicing systems and methods, while multiple tools for use in treating zones may be activated by a single obturator, such activation of one tool by the obturator may cause activation of additional tools more difficult. For example, a ball may be used to activate a plurality of stimulation tools, thereby allowing fluid communication between a flow bore of the tools with a space exterior to the tools. However, such fluid communication accomplished by activated tools may increase the working pressure required to subsequently activate additional tools. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems and method of treating multiple zones of a wellbore.